A Little Fun
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Little miss Ari wants Vergil's attention and is intent on getting it. But his attention sometimes comes with a price... VergilxOC


Ari lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't studying anything in particular, just kind of gazing into space. In fact for a moment, she forgot where she even was; boredom was a funny thing. She blinked twice and turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of the clock on the far wall.

 _12PM._

Vergil had been in the study for 5 hours now and she couldn't deny the fact that she missed his company. She always did eventually when he spent long hours studying whatever topic he had chosen for an indefinite period of time.

She had felt him stir at the break of dawn, pulling back the blankets and briefly exposing her to the cool air before he got out of bed that morning. She was in that weird state where she was half asleep, but still aware of what was happening outside of dreamland when she felt him kiss her cheek and mumble about going to the study. At that time, she hadn't made much of a protest at his leaving because it was so early, so she decided to drift back off to sleep.

Now however, she wished she had asked him to stay and keep her company. If there was one thing that made Ari restless, it was being bored, and at the current moment it was hitting her like a semi truck. Of course she acknowledged the fact that she could easily go down the hall and ask Trish if she wanted to go hang out somewhere, but that just didn't appeal to her right now. She wanted Vergil, plain and simple.

Ari altered her position, as if trying to quell the discomfort of boredom. Maybe she could try and take a short nap, sleep always made time fly pretty fast right? Closing her eyes, she realized after a few beats that she just didn't have enough fatigue in her to actually make it happen though. She huffed and turned on her side. Why did Vergil have to research so much? Didn't he ever get tired of reading? She was surprised he wasn't cross eyed by now. Furrowing her brows, she reminisced.

Vergil had decided a while ago that he would begin to build an archive, filled with topics surrounding things and situations closely related to the dealings of his father; A kind of library detailing events and artifacts that didn't have much information on them currently. Ari thought it was an interesting task to undertake, not to mention it would be one that would most likely take years to actually complete. Vergil didn't mind it though, and she knew he had the patience to keep at it until it was done.

Ari sighed, turning to lay flat on her back once again. She knew this was important to him, and she supported him in it. Vergil had come such a long way considering his past and everything he had endured, a lot of which she still didn't know about. She remembered him telling her he didn't mind discussing his past with her, but some things would have to wait until she was _ready_.

 _Ready_.

She _was_ ready. Ready to know what happened to him during all those years he disappeared. Ready to know why he and Dante had been on bad terms for years. But he gave her the same answer when she inquired again.

 _Now is not the time. I will tell you when you are ready._

He could be so cryptic sometimes, something that intrigued and annoyed her about him at the same time.

Ari let out a deep breath. Regardless, she was _ready_ for him to come back to the room so they could spend time together. He had been in there all morning, surely it was time for him to take a break.

Ari sat up, pushing herself off the bed and gazed around the room. The TV was off, the computer wasn't playing any music and the house was silent. It almost seemed as if there was no sign of life and it gave her a slightly eerie feeling. Standing to her feet, she stretched and fluffed her curly locks, just barely keeping her balance when she dropped her arms in a satisfied huff. Straightening her tank top and brushing off her shorts, she left the bedroom to go to her lover.

* * *

It wasn't long before she found him. She had made a quick pit stop to the kitchen to get some chocolate milk before heading to the study, and once she got there she saw him staring at what seemed like an ancient map. He spun the desk globe before stopping it and making a mark on it with a red pen.

She quietly shut the door behind her and leaned on the door, sipping from her glass and deciding how she would greet him as she took in his appearance. His hair had fallen down reminding her of how much he and Dante looked alike, and he donned black sweat pants with a black T-shirt to match. Ari always thought black did really look good on him...

She knew he was aware of her presence but he hadn't made any vocal acknowledgment yet, a clear sign he was totally engrossed in whatever he was doing. A small smile graced her lips and she set her glass down on an end table under the light switch before making her way over to him. He was sitting in a chair with his back facing her, the perfect position for her to do what she had just decided to.

Ari's smile widened and she suddenly kicked up her leg, throwing it to land over one of his shoulders. Vergil stilled and went slightly rigid before slowly turning his head to the new addition to his space.

"Well that's _one_ way to get my attention." he smirked, lifting a silvery brow.

Ari didn't say anything, she only maintained her smile as she steadied herself on his shoulder. Silence lingered in the air for a brief moment before Vergil's velvety voice cut through it again.

"Would you like my attention love?"

Ari stayed silent. Her only response was snaking her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into the top of his head, making a mock purring sound. She could be so random sometimes. She felt the rumble in his throat as he gave a soft endearing laugh.

"Well my little kitten, I suppose I could pet you for a bit...if that would please you." he tenderly kissed the leg resting on his shoulder.

 _Er..._

Ari's cheeks started to heat up, she hadn't expected that response. A simple 'I'll take a break' or something would have sufficed, but she didn't mind this either.

"Come, sit next to me. Would you like me to scratch behind your ears as well?" Vergil leaned his head back to look up at her with what she had determined was his version of an innocent look.

Ari's eyes widened slightly and she smacked at his shoulder, "Jerk!".

Vergil laughed richly as he took hold of her hands, stopping her assault. Teasing her was just too easy sometimes. Ari slid her leg from his shoulder and pouted down at him.

"Really Vergil?" Ari replied.

"You walked right into that one darling."

"You're so mean." she huffed, pulling herself from Vergil's grasp.

Vergil stood from his chair and stretched, running a hand through his snowy hair as he turned and smirked at her, "Did you need something?"

"Just thought i'd come see if you were done yet." Ari grabbed her glass of milk and took another sip.

"So you miss me?" Vergil lifted a brow.

 _Yes._

Ari rolled her eyes at his borderline smug expression, "I _guess_."

"Hm. I see." Vergil closed the distance between them, gently stealing the glass from her hands and taking a sip of his own.

"Hey! Get your own." Ari grumbled as she reached up for it, but he turned just out of her reach, preventing her from taking it back.

Playfulness danced in his eyes as he drank what he wanted and handed it back to her. She all but snatched it before stepping away and glaring possessively at him from her distance. She knew he enjoyed riling her up at every chance he got when he was in one of his playful moods, and she could tell he was definitely in one now.

"Are you done picking on me?" Ari asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Maybe." Vergil replied with an unreadable expression.

Ari narrowed her eyes at him. "Well _I_ say you are. And I command you to come to the room at once."

" _Command_?" Vergil echoed as he titled his head slightly.

"Yep. _Command_." Two could play at this game.

"And if I _refuse_?" Vergil said in a low voice as he stepped forward.

Ari sized him up boldly, "Then I guess I'll just have to punish you."

"Really now?" Vergil's voice was a dangerous purr as his eyes sized her up in response.

Well Ari definitely wasn't bored anymore. She didn't mean for things to go this far, but she wasn't going to back down now. She always thought it was interesting to see how he would respond to certain things she did and each time she tested the waters, she would take it just a little further. Vergil would let her get away with what no one else would even get close to, and she knew it.

Ari finished her glass and set it back on the table, before locking eyes with him again, "Well? Get a move on servant boy." Her eyes glittered with amusement as she smiled up at him. She didn't know how he would respond, but she was definitely getting a kick out of picking on him now.

"Careful my little dove, you wouldn't want to say anything that would get you into trouble." Vergil stared into her eyes with a fierceness that excited her.

"Trouble? What are you gonna do? I'm not scared of you." She nudged a finger into his chest, purposely provoking him.

Vergil lifted his brows as he looked down at where her finger had poked him, before looking back at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and put her over his shoulder with a quickness she had only ever seen from him. She gasped, having not expected that and tried to wiggle free. It didn't work.

He walked with her over to his chair and sat down before maneuvering her firmly over his knees. Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he intended to do to her.

"Vergil!" she squeaked.

He titled his head in curiosity, "Hm? What's wrong? I thought you weren't afraid my dear."

"I-I'm not! Ah, let go!" she squirmed, but to no avail. He had a hold on her stronger than a vise.

"Tsk. Tsk. I cannot release you until you have been thoroughly punished. Remember this the next time you wish to provoke me."

"No, wait!" Ari squealed.

Too late. Vergil began tickling her mercilessly. That had taken her by surprise.

"Vergil!...S-s-stop!" She managed to push out in between laughing and trying to catch her breath, "What...are...you doing?!"

She definitely had not expected this when he put her over his knees. But surely this plan was much worse. She was severely ticklish and he knew it, he could be so cruel sometimes.

"What was that? I cannot understand you. Speak more clearly." Vergil taunted.

"VER-GIL!" Ari's eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard. She had to get out of his grip quick."OK-AY, I'M SO-RRY!"

"What was that?" Vergil purred, he was enjoying this.

"SORRY!"

" _Who's_ sorry?"

"ME!" she wanted him to stop, she could barely breathe, "ImSorryImSorryImSorry!"

Vergil's hands suddenly went still and Ari lay in a tired slump on his lap, trying to catch her breath. Vergil lifted a brow with a smug smirk on his face as he looked down at the spent woman that lay across his legs.

"You're _so_ mean." Ari said in a small voice.

"Yes. I am the worst aren't I?" Vergil's eyes still glittered with accomplishment, "I hope you've learned your lesson wife."

Ari rolled her eyes and lifted her head to glare at him. She shook her head at the amused look on his face.

"Terrible. Definitely did not expect that."

"Oh? What did you expect?" Vergil inquired tilting his head slightly.

Ari debated on whether or not she should tell him. She decided maybe it would be best to just keep it to herself.

"Nothing." She waved her hand dismissively and let it drop back down, still trying to recoop from the attack.

Vergil laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her neck, "I'll return to the room shortly."

Ari hummed, "That was fun."

"Indeed."

Ari began lifting herself from his lap, "Don't take too long...servant."

Vergil suddenly pushed her back down, giving her bottom a good smack. Ari let out a sharp cry mixed with laughter as she scrambled to get way from him. She stood by the doorway and reached for the empty milk glass as she rubbed her bum with her other hand.

"Ow, that hurt babe!" Ari winced.

"Hm." Vergil replied, "Now run along, before I give you more of the same."

Ari stuck her tongue out at him before opening the door to leave. Letting out a content sigh, she shut it behind herself glad that he was about to join her for the day. That little encounter had gone totally different than she expected but she didn't mind it. She enjoyed the way they interacted with each other and she knew he did too. She glanced back and smirked.

"And by the way servant, bring me some breakfast when you come will ya?" she exclaimed through the door.

She suddenly heard the sound of quickly approaching footsteps from the other side of the wall.

"Crap!" her eyes widened as she quickly ran off laughing, hoping to get a head start at preparing for a part two.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. I won't know unless you review though ;) ~Blair**


End file.
